


The Emotional emancipation of TK Strand

by Somebodytell_them



Series: Austin’s favorite Headache [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen, Grace Is An Angel, M/M, TK and Judd Brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somebodytell_them/pseuds/Somebodytell_them
Summary: TK has never had to do anything by himself, and seeing Alex still have the ability to affect him so much has him thinking about his own independence, or lack of.Realizing that he’s a twenty six year old child, he sets out to change that fact, causing a few more of Austin’s headaches along the way
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Austin’s favorite Headache [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683256
Comments: 6
Kudos: 184





	1. Grace Ryder is a literal Angel

As soon as TK had calmed down, he and Carlos returned to the rest of the team, and TK seemed adamant not to talk about what just happened.

“Guys, really I am fine. I don’t want to talk about him anymore.” Nobody seemed to believe him, but it was also the end of a shift so they let it go, for now. Instead they all plastered smiles on their faces, talking about what their plans were when they got off as they changed clothes.

Headed out towards their cars, Carlos looked down at TK. “Are you coming back to mine? Or am I dropping you back off at your dads?”

“You mind if I stay the night with you?” Carlos nodded, a soft smile on his lips as he opened the passenger side door for TK. “I always like it when you stay with me.” TK smiled,but it didn’t reach his eyes, and not for the first time Carlos wondered how much of TK strand he was actually getting.

The ride home was quiet, TK so far into his own head Carlos wondered if he even knew where he was. Carlos had driven all the way home, turned off the car, got out and came to crouch on TK’s side before the younger man had even begun to move. “Tk? Tyler are you with me babe?”

TK flinched, blinking a few times before turning to face his boyfriend.

”Maybe let’s try using a different nickname? Just for now?”

Carlos nodded, and stood up when TK reached over to unbuckle, Getting out of the car and grabbing his bag. Silently, he followed Carlos to the house, none of his usual chatter to fill the silence. Opening the door, Carlos instantly remembered the dinner he was wanting to make for TK, and the romantic table setting. He had flowers, sparkling water and candles, since they never really had the time to go out and do something.

“Um, Carlos? What’s this?”

Setting his bag down by the door, TK turned to Carlos, his face carefully blank as he waited for a response.

“Well, before all of this happened, I was going to ask you to move in with me.”

Stepping beside TK, he grabbed the small box off the table, handing it to the shorter man all while refusing to look him in the eye.

“I know you’ve been wanting to get out of your dad’s house, and you don’t really want to live alone, and you’re here most of the time anyways so I just thought you may want to just move in here.”

TK froze as he was speaking, and this time Carlos did look TK in the eye, and he didn’t like what he saw. TK’s eyes were blank, like the first night he ran outta here, and the night at the police station. It was like there was no life in them and instantly Carlos knew he wasn’t going to like what TK said next.

“You don’t think I can live alone?”

He didn’t sound angry, or sad, or even disappointed, it sounded like a fact he heard somewhere and was assuring it was true. He sounded like he couldn’t care less about the answer when they both knew that was farthest from the truth.

“No! Not like that, it’s just after Alex,” TK winced at the mention, a painful look passing across his face so quickly, if Carlos hadn’t have been looking he’d have missed it.

“Then your dad getting cancer, and the stress of trying not to relapse, I just didn’t think you’d feel comfortable living alone.”

TK nodded, looking past Carlos like the front door held all the answers in the world.

“No.”

“What?”

“No Carlos I won’t move in with you. We’ve only been officially dating a few months and I don’t think we should move in together.”

Carlos nodded, trying not to get upset at the dismissal in his tone. He knew TK was upset, only he didn’t know what at. He didn’t look mad at him, but then again he looked distant, which wasn’t a comfort either.

“I also don’t think it would be good for me to stay tonight. I need to think about some things.” Carlos nodded, frantic to try and fix this someway, somehow.

“Ok, that’s fine, let me get my keys, I’ll take you to your dads."

TK shook his head, walking to grab his bag and his house keys. “No it’s fine. You have to be up early, you need to sleep.”

“TK you don’t even have a car.”

“I’ll call an Uber.”

Anxiety making his throat dry and his eyes wet, Carlos pulled TK’s arm to stop him from leaving.

“What is going on here? Are you leaving me? I don’t understand.”

Tk pulled his arm out of Carlos’ grasp, but before the Latino could panic, TK grabbed his neck, pulling him in for a slow kiss, just holding on to each other for a few moments. TK didn’t feel distant, and this kiss didn’t feel like a breakup but neither of these facts helped his anxiety.

“I’m not breaking up with you. But you are right about a few things and until I’ve handled them it wouldn’t be fair for me to expect you to take care of me forever. You’re my boyfriend Carlos, not my parent. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

With that he walked out, leaving the key in it’s box on the table and shutting the door softly behind him.

  
Outside, TK started walking back towards the station, knowing there was a small diner about half a block away. when he got there’s, he pulled out his phone, sending a text to the only person who could help him right now.

_Can you come get me from Doug’s diner?_

Ordering just a coffee TK waited 90 seconds for a reply.

_I’ll be there in 20._

-.-.-.-

By the time his ride had pulled into the diner parking lot, it had begun to rain. TK paid his bill quickly, grabbing his bag and sprinting across the parking lot.

The passenger door opened for him and he slid in, soaking wet.

“You’re lucky I didn’t bring Grace’s she’d be madder than a wet hen if you’d have soaked her seats.”

Judd smiled at him despite his warning, trying to cheer TK up.

“Thank you for coming to get me. I’m sorry if I messed up your plans.”

Judd just shook his head as he pulled out of the parking lot. “No big deal, Grace was making dinner when I left. It should be hot by the time we get there.”

Tk shook his head, opening his mouth when Judd cut him off.

“It’s obvious you ain’t staying with Carlos, and I know you don’t wanna go home to your dad and Michelle, so you’re staying with me. Grace would make me sleep on the porch if I let you do anything different.” He knew there was no point in arguing, so instead he nodded. “Are you going to ask me why I had you pick me up?”

“Is your head clear enough to tell me everything?”

“Not yet.”

“Then we’ll talk after dinner. Buckle up, if I get a ticket you’re paying it.”

-.-.-

The rest of the ride was quiet, not uncomfortable, just quiet. TK was thinking hard, and Judd was trying not to look at TK I’m concern every five minutes. When they pulled into Judd’s driveway, Grace was waiting on the porch with towels, handing one to each of them with a grin.

“Next time you two decide to play in the rain, bring an umbrella. And take your shoes off. They can dry out here instead of tracking mud on my floors.”

“Yes ma’am.” Judd leaned down to kiss Grace, starting inside before Grace grabbed his arm and TK’s bag off the ground.

“Will you go put this in the washer? He’s going to need something to wear tomorrow.”

Judd only nodded, not giving TK a chance to protest. Instead he followed grace into the kitchen once he was dry enough not to cause a puddle, putting his towel in Judd’s awaiting hand with a small thanks.

“So, I hope you like Roast, beans and cornbread. Cause that’s what we’re having. Well that and Mac n’ cheese.” TK nodded, sitting at the table awkwardly and Judd came back in the room, plopping down next to him. Grace started putting things in bowls, giving TK a look when he got up to help.

“In my house, I make the guests plates, and when Judd and I are lucky enough to have a meal together, I make his. So sit down at the table and I’ll bring it over in a second. Judd will you get the tea? TK do you drink tea?”

“Yes ma’am, I drink tea.”

The couple nodded, moving around in practiced sync. Judd grabbing silverware and glasses, Grace grabbing plates and setting things on the table. Everything smelled amazing. “TK you want a little bit of everything?”

He nodded again, and grace smiled, filling up a big plate, setting it in front of him, Judd passing a fork. He handed TK a glass of tea, before making Grace’s, and then finally his own. TK expected Grace to make Judd’s plate, but instead, she put it all in a bowl. He must have looked confused, because Judd started talking, first complimenting his wife.

“Grace makes the best cornbread. As a matter of fact, the best way to eat this, is putting cornbread on the bottom, a little bit of meat, then some pinto beans, and a little bit of that bean juice, then some macaroni, and some Mayo. I know it may sound gross but trust me, it’s great.” It did look a little weird, all mixed up in the bowl like that, but Grace was making hers the same way so it couldn’t have been that gross. His was on a plate, but when grace handed him a spoon and the jar of mayo he put a dollop on his plate mixing it around as best as he could before taking a bite. “Wow, that is a lot of textures.” Judd and Grace just laughed at him, continuing their meals.

-.-.-.-

After dinner Judd and TK were assigned dish duty while Grace went to check on the laundry, and Judd waited until she was out of hearing distance to interrogate his brother. “So what’s going on little man? What’s got you all wrapped up in your head.”

“I don’t want everyone around me taking care of me anymore. Yes I know it’s a little hypocritical since I’m literally staying at your house, but I figured if anyone could help me learn to be a grown up, it’d be you.”

Judd nodded in understanding, handing TK another plate to rinse and dry. “What makes you think you’re not a grown up? Before we go anywhere else.”

TK shrugged not looking up.

“I’ve never had to do anything on my own. My job has me working with my dad every day, which is fine, but then I go home with him, and he cooks, and cleans and does my laundry even when I tell him not to. Even back when we lived in New York, he had a key to my apartment and was always over making sure I was alive, between him and Alex, I didn’t have to actually do anything other than pay a light bill and rent, which both came out of my bank account automatically. I need to prove to myself that I can handle bad shit without running to my dad, Carlos or substances.”

By the time he paused, they’d finished with the dishes, and Judd just stood next to him, thinking about how to reply.

“So you want to be independent? You know that doesn’t mean you have to deal with everything by yourself right? That’s what family is for, we deal with all your stupid shit and invite you over for dinner on Wednesday nights.”

TK nodded, following to back to the table, just as Grace came into the room.

“I know, but I’m almost 26 years old and I don’t even have a car. I’ve never been financially, emotionally, or any kind of independent. Judd, how can I expect a relationship with Carlos to work if all I do is expect him to handle all my shit. He doesn’t tell me anything because he doesn’t think I can handle it, and he’s right! When Alex left me, I tried to kill myself. I actually would have died had it not been for my dad coming to save me. I can’t let myself be so dependent on someone else that I can’t function when they’re not around.”

He wasn’t looking at Judd anymore, to busy trying to keep himself together.

“My dad has fucking lung cancer, and if I don’t learn how to function without him, I won’t ever be able to. Even if it’s not cancer, even if it’s because he’s old as dirt, I won’t be able to function without him.”

Nobody said anything for a minute, letting his words sink in, and after a bit, Grace was the one to get up first. 

“I’m going to get the laptop. Judd put on a pot of coffee.”


	2. Why are you like this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK is moving out!

Part two of the emotional emancipation 

“Boys it’s midnight.” The three of them had been searching for a car for almost five hours now. They had decided quickly that a car first would make more sense because you need to get to an apartment when you get one. They found a nicered 2017 Camry with less than 8,000 miles on it for 5,000. The guy selling it happened to be someone Judd’s old team helped out of a house fire seven years ago, and was more than happy to hold the car for a day until they got off work tomorrow. 

Once they had that handled, they began looking at apartments, but unable to find any close to the station, the closest one being a 45 minute drive with no traffic, which is impossible for Austin so that one was out. 

“Judd Ryder and TK Strand, get your butts to bed now!” Snapping out of their dazes, they looked at Grace sheepishly, putting away papers and whatever else they’d dragged out. 

“No I’ll clean it up tomorrow while I’m off. You two have a shift at nine, so I suggest you get scooting. TK, your clothes are in the guest bedroom.” 

With simple ‘yes ma’am’s, the two of them started towards the rooms, giggling about something.

“Lord help me there’s two of them.” 

-.-.-.-

Walking into the station the next morning TK and Judd were laughing about something funny they saw on the drive over when Owen came stomping over to them. 

“TK! Where the hell were you last night? Carlos came by asking for you and I didn’t have a damn clue where you were!” It was like time froze, everyone stopping what they were doing to look at the three men in the center of the room. 

“Dad calm down, I was at Judd’s I sent you a text around ten thirty. I sent Carlos one too.” 

Pulling out his phone he went to his messages, only to see two red ‘Not Sent’ messages. 

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t know they didn’t send.”

Judd stepped in then, noticing how uncomfortable his little brother was. 

“It’s my fault Cap, I shoulda told him we have terrible reception at home. He just needed to cool off for a bit after the asshole from yesterday, so I let him crash.” Owen didn’t seem happy about this arrangement, but let it slide, turning to head back to his office. 

“Come on little buddy, let’s get changed before Probie gets here. I actually want to eat something today.”

-.-.-.-

In the locker room, Judd and TK told Paul everything, mostly because TK trusted him just as much as Judd. 

“Man that’s great and all, but tell you’re dad and Carlos that you’re moving out and buying a car. Like now. It’d be shitty to make such big decisions and not tell anyone.”TK nodded from his seat on the bench, tying up his boots. 

Upon noticing the impatient looks of his friends, he stood up. 

“Oh you meant now.” 

Ignoring the mutters of ‘Idiot’ coming from behind him, TK climbed the stairs to his dad’s office, not even bothering to knock on the door before entering. 

“You mind if we talk for a second?” Owen was reading something on the computer when he entered, but nodded at TK, gesturing to the seat across from him. 

“Ok so before you talk, I want to tell you that yes I am aware of the big decisions I’m making before I made them.” 

Owen nodded. “Go ahead son.” 

“I’m moving out of your house, and no I’m not moving in with Carlos. I’m moving into a place that is going to be just mine. I need to learn to be independent in all aspects of my life before I can really consider myself grown. We need a normal father-son relationship where we don’t live, and work, and hang out together 24/7 because let’s face it. I don’t really do shit around the house, because you’ve always done it. You do my laundry even when I tell you to let me, you cook all my meals, and refuse to let me do the dishes because you don’t like the way I wash. You and Carlos do everything for me, and I think in order for me and him to last, I’ve got to stop acting like a teenager.”

Owen nodded, contemplating the news. 

“Well I’m proud of you. I know you didn’t expect to need to lean on me for as long as you did, but it’s good that you’re trying to do this on your own, but TK you don’t have a car.” 

TK smiled. “Judd and I found one for cheap. We’re going to pick it up when we get off.” 

“How about an apartment?” 

“We were looking all last night. I do want at least a two bedroom. I was going to go for one closer to Carlos, but they were all one bedroom, and that’s what I don’t like about his place. It’s so cramped.” 

Owen snapped his fingers, pointing at TK. “That reminds me. Call your boyfriend. He’s worried.” 

“I will later, he’s already at work and I don’t want to dump this on him and risk distracting him.” Patting his dad’s hand on the desk, TK got up. 

“I’m going to get breakfast, but I’ll call him later. He should be going on lunch around three.” 

TK forgot to call Carlos. 

It was a busy day, so really he couldn’t be blamed. It wasn’t until they got back into their clothes to go home that he even remembered to check his phone. 

From: Handcuffs

Hey, can we talk?

From: Handcuffs

I’m on lunch, I know you’re not on a call because I saw the trucks at the station.

From: Handcuffs

Tyler you said it wasn’t a breakup but you’re kind of making me nervous. 

From: Handcuffs 

At least just call me when you get off please. I’m at home. 

Cursing, TK headed for Judd’s truck, sending Carlos a quick text on the way to the bank.

To: Handcuffs

Sorry, I forgot to check my phone. I have something I’ve got to do with Judd, but I’ll be over in a few hours. Will you wait for me?

The response came within seconds.

From: Handcuffs

Always

Turns out, buying a used car is super easy. The guy hadn’t drove it but a few times just to keep it running good, and signed the title and everything over to TK within an hour. 

The tag was still new and TK was surprised when he got in it that the car had half a tank of gas.

After thanking the man profusely, TK returned outside where Judd was leaning against his truck, phone in hand. 

“You coming back to my house tonight? Grace says she thinks she found a place you might like.” 

TK nodded, grabbing his bag out of the back. “Yeah sure, I gotta go talk to Carlos first though, I don’t want him thinking I wanna break up.” 

Judd waved him off. “Don’t worry about it then, go talk to your man. We can go tomorrow. You’re off right?” After an affirmation from TK they agreed he’d be over there by nine am and he was off to see his man.

-.-.-.-.-

Carlos was sitting on his couch, waiting on the familiar sound of Judd’s truck to drop off TK when a red car pulled into his driveway. Slipping on his shoes, he flipped on the porch light, surprised to see TK getting out of the car. 

“Honey, come here! This is what I wanted to show you.” He walked down the driveway, watching as TK smiled like a little kid. 

“You bought a car?”TK grinned again, obviously very proud of his investment, and Carlos couldn’t help but smile at how cute he looked.

“Yeah, that’s part of what I want to talk about. Why don’t we go inside?” Carlos was very confused, but TK was here, smiling and holding out his hand, looking like the man he was before Alex showed up, so away he went. 

-.-.-

Once inside, TK tugged Carlos to the couch. 

“Ok, so I’ve repeated this quite a few times already, so please hold any questions until the end.” Once Carlos nodded, hand still held tightly in TK’s, TK began his spill, for like the fourth time in two days. 

“My entire life, I’ve always depended on my dad, emotionally and financially. Even when I was living on my own in New York, he or Alex would pay a bill, let themselves in while I wasn’t there to grocery shop or clean, they did it all and I didn’t have to. So I grew to expect that. I leaned on Alex especially so much that when I didn’t have him anymore I couldn’t handle it.” Carlos rubbed his arm when TK paused, dutifully remaining silent. 

“I was ready to die because I thought I loved him so much I couldn’t live without him. Then my dad told me he has cancer and I’m so dependent on him that if he were to die because of this cancer today, that’d be the end of me. I couldn’t handle it. I honestly would be in a much worse condition than I was with Alex. I literally don’t know what to do if I’m not with you or him. You two take such good care of me, but relationships are about give and take. Since I’ve met you, all I’ve done is take, and you’re so amazing that you drop everything for whatever the hell it is I need, but I don’t know shit all about you. Yes I know your favorite color and how your store your socks, but I haven’t met a single person in your family, I don’t know any of your friends. I don’t know where you went to school or where you grew up. I know you’re three years older than me, but I don’t even know your birthday!” TK was a little breathless by the time he’d finished, and Carlos waited a full 45 seconds before speaking. 

“You’re doing all this for me and your dad?” 

When he let out a tear, TK cupped his face, squishing his cheeks a little. 

“Of course. I meant it when I said I wanted to give us a chance, and I can’t do that if I’m not a whole person. It’s time for me to start giving.” 

They sat like that for a moment, just staring at each other until Carlos spoke. 

“TK? Will you let go of my face now?” 

“Oh shit sorry.” 

-.-.-.-

The next morning, Carlos was awoken way too early by the sound of Tk sneaking out. 

“You haven’t done that in like eight months.” Jumping, TK turned to a sleepy Carlos, propped on one elbow and rubbing his face tiredly. 

“Sorry, I was gonna leave a note I just didn’t want to wake you. I know how tired you were." Carlos shrugged, sitting up fully and staring at his boyfriend. 

“Where the hell are you going at 7:45 anyways?” 

“I gotta go meet Judd and Grace, we’re going to look at apartments. Since you’re up do you wanna come?” Carlos nodded, moving to get outta bed and walking over to the dresser.

“Yeah, what time do we gotta meet them?” He asked, stepping into clean boxers. 

“9.” At that he spun around looking at TK incredulously. 

“Then why the hell are you up?!” 

“I wanted Panera and the line is always long. If you hurry we can still make it.” Grumbling under his breath, Carlos stomped into his closet.

“I’ll be out in ten, and you better be buying!” 

“Yes sir! And I’ll drive!” At that he practically skipped down the hallway, ignoring his boyfriends complaints. 

-.-.-.-

At 8:56 in the morning they arrived at Judd and Grace’s Carlos all but jumping out of the car. 

Judd and Grace were sitting on the porch, watching the whole thing in humor. 

“I don’t give a damn about you wanting to be independent. You are a terrible driver! On the way back I’m driving.” To everyone’s surprise, TK nodded. 

“I’d feel more comfortable getting used to the city streets before trying the big roads again anyways.” 

They climbed up the steps, nobody missing the way Carlos snatched the keys out of TK’s hand, shoving them in his pocket. The harshness of it was cooled by him interlocking their fingers immediately after. 

“So? Where are we headed?” Grace nodded, as if just now remembering why they were there. 

“My daddy owns a few houses in a subdivision about five miles down the road, and he’s willing to rent a three bedroom for $1,700 a month, or a two bedroom for $1,200.”

Judd nodded along to what she was saying, putting a hand on her shoulder. “That’s a pretty good deal for a nice subdivision. He’s pretty soft on firefighters.” 

-.-.-.-

The tour of the three bedroom house came first and it took TK ten minutes to know he hated it. The entire thing was one long ass hallway with each part of the room branching out through a door like a fucking tree, he couldn’t stand it. 

The tour of the two bedroom took him all of fifteen minutes and he fell in love, signing the papers that day. He knew it was fast, but he loved the house, it was twenty minutes away from his job, two from Judd, and only twelve from Carlos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The next two weeks were filled with down payments, packing, moving, and buying of furniture, which mainly consisted of TK picking two colors, light green and hazelnut, and buying everything in those two colors.

The entire firefam agreed to help him move, Owen assuring that someone from the team was off with TK to help him move, only with the promise to have a cookout whenever he got settled. 

“TK, brother, I love you, but you’ve got a lot of shit.” Judd sighed, dropping off a box labeled kitchen while Marjan, Grace and Michelle put everything up as instructed by TK, whom was arguing with Carlos about how to get the couch in the front door. 

“Just turn it upwards ‘los! It can’t go that way! You’re gonna rip it!” 

“I thought you measured! If you’d have measured, it would fit!” 

“I did measure you dick! You’re just not turning it right, look I’m gonna ask Mateo to help me, move. And if we get it in this door in under 90 seconds, you owe me a blowjob.” 

“Ty, if you can get this in here in under 90 seconds, I’ll give you three blowjobs, call them in whenever.” With that Carlos backed up, using his shirt to wipe the sweat from his head as Mateo took his place.

“Ok so just lift, right, and turn a little to the left to get the bottom leg in, good, thank you!” One little tug later and TK was shoving the couch into the living-room, he and Mateo setting it against the wall.

TK smirked, holding both middle fingers up and laughed at Carlos.

“Like 45 seconds, so don’t worry pretty boy, I’ll cash in.” With a quick smack to his ass, TK was running off to help Mateo and Judd grab the last of the boxes. 

Owen came in, grabbing the couch cushions, putting all three on and plopping down.

“You want a beer Carlos?” 

“Yes please.” 

-.-.-.-.-

Nobody killed TK, but they all swore they’d never do a thing for him again because he was so picky. It was hard to believe them though, because they walked through his front door holding sets of dishes and silverware, and Judd even went out and got him a grill to show him how to use. 

“Hey man, I had this old thing in the garage, I figured we could use it to show you how to grill until we find something nicer.” Used grills weren’t all nice and shiny, and most of them didn’t have a $650 price tag Judd forgot to take off. He didn’t say a word though, only hugging the man extra tight in thanks, letting him show TK everything he knew about grilling. 

They hadn’t gotten very far into it when Carlos walked up. Judd was showing TK how to tell when the ribs Grace made were done, and ignoring TK’s protests of letting him try. 

“Hey Ty? I have a question.” TK turned, smiling at his boyfriend who was nervously picking at the tab on his coke. TK didn’t drink, but he was pleasantly surprised when everyone who brought drinks only brought bottled waters and sodas, respecting not to bring any alcohol into TK’s home even though he told them it was ok.

“What’s up Babe?” They’d worked through the nicknames the other night when Carlos stayed over, heartily agreeing that babe worked, but baby didn’t. 

Carlos still looked nervous, but opened his mouth as TK took a drink of his pepsi. 

“I want you to meet my parents.”

The next thing you heard was TK’s violent choking. 

“What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, the house about the hallways is based off a house my aunt used to live in and it was ugly and I hated the long ass hallway cause it was creepy at night.


End file.
